ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Belhar Shaheem
1px 18+|Dark Fantasy|Paragraph/Plot RP| [|'WIP' | snitches get stitches | talk shit get hit | this will never be properly done| RIP|] |-|��bollywood= |-|��life= {| border="0" style="margin-right: auto; margin-left: auto; width: 50%;" |- | style="width: 500pt; vertical-align: top;" | E r s c h e i n u n g Stets eilt eine penetrante Geruchsmixtur verschiedenster Duftwasser dieser obskuren Gestalt voraus, die das Kommen bereits ankündigt und die Aufmerksamkeit mancher empfindlicher Nase auf sich zieht. So scheint es fast egal auf welchem Fleckchen Erde man ihr zu begegnen vermag, wird sich jenes Abbild doch mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit aus der Masse heraus zeichnen. Tiefes Narbengeflecht hat sich in ein Antlitz verwüsteter Schönheit geschlagen, dessen schlangenhafte Exotik sich gegen solche Entstellung zu wehren weiß. Am Kinn prangt die mangelhaft vernähte Erinnerung eines Schnittes, während sich über Schlüsselbein, Hals, Wange und Nasenrücken ein gänzlich anderes,grotesk unebenes Gewebe zieht, welches im Sockel des linken Seelenspiegels zu versiegen scheint. Der Quell dessen bleibt jedoch verborgen, denn anstelle eines Augapfels schmückt die rote Blüte einer Kaktee die leere Höhle; lediglich im Zentrum durch einen schmalen Metall-Stift in Position gehalten. Unklar, ob jene Makel damit versteckt oder geziert werden sollen, aber ziehen sich seit kurzem zusätzlich fragile Ketten aus Gold auffällig über die Narbenlandschaft hinauf zu den Ohren; einmal vom Bolzen der Blüte, zum Anderen von einem Nasenring gehalten. Lange nicht der einzig mitgeführte Tant, scheint doch ein gewisser Faible für Extravagantes vorhanden und der Karamell-Ton der Haut bewusst durch zahlreiche Ohrstecker, Ketten und Ringe komplementiert. Eine eher unfreiwillige Schmückung findet sich hingegen durch den vergoldeten Nagel des mittleren, rechten Fingers, wo Hartmetall gar eine verlorene Phalange ersetzen muss. Insgesamt, gemeinsam mit weiteren verjährten Scharten an den Innenschenkeln, ein junger Leib, der bereits von einem rauhen Leben stark gezeichnet wurde - Konträr aber von einer peniblen Eitelkeit in ansehnlicher Form gehalten wird, um sich den unzähligen urteilenden Augenpaaren eines Publikums aussetzen zu können. Selbst hinzugefügt ist hier wohl einzig die schwarze Tinte auf der Haut, deren geometrische Formen gerade einmal in Ansätzen auf der untersten Bauchmuskulatur sichtbar sind, ehe sie unter dem Hosenbund verschwinden. 500px |-|��is hard= 540px I n v e n t a r 120px ｢B l ü t e｣ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ips. ｢P h i o l e n｣ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. 120px 120px ｢K o f f e r｣ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. ｢T a r h u｣ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren, no sea takimata sanctus est Lorem. 140px 90px ｢T o t e n m ü n z e｣ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren. ｢N a d e l n｣ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consetetur sadipscing elitr, sed diam nonumy eirmod tempor invidunt ut labore et dolore magna aliquyam erat, sed diam voluptua. At vero eos et accusam et justo duo dolores et ea rebum. Stet clita kasd gubergren. 140px |-|��fam= 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px 350px Kategorie:Archiv